


Zedd is a Beast

by pristineungift



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zedd is a Beast. An alternate look at "Light."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zedd is a Beast

Zedd sat watching the sunset, pretending he wasn't being held at the point of an Agiel.  
  
Denna had taken him, used him for his powers, and refused to let him go.  
  
He thought she must be lonely.  
  
"I have given you a new life," he said pleasantly, as if discussing the weather. "A second chance. What more do you want?"  
  
She projected an aura of stone, a latent hostility, a Mord'Sith even without her leathers. But he could see the softness inside. That spark in her eyes that begged for a friend.  
  
"You can't imagine the things I want," she answered him.  
  
He raised his brows, fingers twitching to release his magic before Denna could stop him.  
  
She stared.  
  
Then she lunged.  


**-l-**

  


The sun was high the next day as Zedd marched up a mountain path, Denna behind him with her Agiel at the ready.

"They're close enough to hear us now. They've been tracking us since we passed the dried-out river bed," she muttered to him.

Recognizing his cue, Zedd turned on Denna, shouting loudly about her reasons for keeping him alive, the failure of all her plans, all for the benefit of their watchers. He feared that he had gone too far when he saw the hurt in Denna's eyes.

But it was necessary. They must be believed.

"You really think I can be a better person?"

There was a raw look of need in her eyes.

Then an arrow pierced her heart, and she was falling, disappearing into the mist.

An angel lost.

Zedd flicked his fingers, then turned to smile at his 'rescuers'.

  
**-l-**   


That night Zedd pretended to snore until it was his turn to take watch. Once he was certain that Kahlan and Cara slept soundly, he placed a spell of protection around the camp, then snuck into the woods.

A dove sat on a low branch, white against the darkness of the trunk.

The dove glided toward him, and Zedd waved his hand, smiling as Denna landed in a crouch and then rolled to her feet.

She scowled at him, "A dove?"

He merely raised his brow.

Growing impatient, she frowned back. "Are you going to do it or not?"

With a flick of his wrists, Zedd grew younger, his skin smooth, his cheekbones more prominent, his hair a blond to match Denna's own.

Denna pounced.

Who knew the old wizard was such an young stallion?

"Oh, Zedd!" she cried. "You're a beast!"

  
**-l-**   


Awakened by the sound of a woman screaming about a beast, Kahlan and Cara sat bolt upright. No words were needed as they drew their weapons, rushing to the woman's aid, figuring Zedd must be already on his way.

  
_And so he was._   


"I'm not seeing this," Kahlan muttered, hands over her face.

Cara merely stared, horrified and unable to look away.

"I didn't know Denna could bend like that," she said, voice high.

"This isn't happening," Kahlan moaned, her face turning red.

Zedd and Denna carried on with their... festivities. Whether they didn't realize they were being watched, or didn't care, Cara simply couldn't say.

"You really are the First Wizard!"

"And you're the best person I know! Ngh!"

Kahlan began to quietly sob.

Knowing Denna well enough to know that her reaction was genuine, for a moment Cara began to consider taking the wizard for a spin herself... and then promptly lost her dinner.

The sound of her retching drew the love bird's attention at last.

"I don't see what's so upsetting," Zedd pouted.

"At least we don't have to tell them now," Denna replied, tracing a nail along his chest.

He cheered up. "You ready for round two?"

Cara vomited again.


End file.
